Colorless
by RedCyanide
Summary: Paul was bleached. He needed his little palette of colors...PaulXAsh


**A/N: This is my first Pokemon fic. Sorry for any possible grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**--**

I knew that someday I was going to give in.

I was Paul, the insensitive, arrogant and rough Pokemon trainer. I have never had such strong relationships with someone; those so-called 'friends'. In fact, I pretty much hated people; friends. I know that they are going to leave me, just like other people did: mom, dad, Reggie. I was concentrating on training Pokemon, becoming more and more powerful each day. I wasn't going to give up so easily, like Reggie did. I wasn't weak. I didn't have friends to make me weak.

Until then.

I met Ash Ketchum. A naïve and hyperactive young boy with a huge ambition to become the greatest Pokemon Master in the world. I laughed in my head. I have seen what he can do and he was just like the others: weak. I have fought him many times and won every single battle. But something really intrigued me.

I couldn't understand his enthusiasm. The more he was losing battle after battle, the more he wanted to challenge me again. He was driving me mad with that "Don't worry, Pikachu, next time will be better." Where all this optimism comes from?

He was pathetic. How could he become the greatest Master with all those weak and useless Pokemon? He reached the top line when he took the Chimchar I had released. I wasn't going to keep him anyway, but this made me mad. We were on different sides of the galaxy.

But opposites do attract.

I found myself slowly falling for him. I watched him play around with his Pokemons and with his friends, always with a smile on his face, always laughing his head off. _'This is absolutely pathetic.'_ But for some time past, I started to enjoy watching him laugh. His laughter was contagious. For the first time, I felt envy. Yes, I started to envy him for having a reason to smile, to laugh. I have shook my head violently and got back to my Pokemon training, wanting to get him out of my head, but I found this quite impossible. His image was obsessing me. His unruly raven hair, his big black eyes and tanned skin; he was quite attractive. The more I tried to make this feeling fade away, the more it became stronger, until I realized: I was in love with him.

I was angry with myself, fighting with my own feelings, but I lost the battle. I had to admit, disgusted, that it's true.

And then came the day.

We met again. I turned my back on him, hoping that he wouldn't see me, but he did. And challenged me again. It was the last straw that breaks the camel's back. What's worth trying for if you know you're going to lose anyway? I had enough.

Without even being fully aware of what I'm doing, my fist clenched on his black hair, face only two centimeters away from his. Two scared shouts erupted behind me.

"Ash!" It was the loser's friends: the frilly girl and the breeder. I feel his warm, fingerless-gloved hand tighten around my wrist.

"Can't you see that you're pathetic?" I screamed loudly. "Why do you challenge me every time we meet? Can't you see that you are losing every time? Why are you even trying to become the best, if you have the weakest Pokemon in this world?" He looked at me with his innocent big eyes. My fist slowly began to loose the grip on his hair until my hand fell to my side. I was looking furiously at him. I have let out all the frustration and rage I was feeling deep inside of me.

"I really want to be the best," came his respond. "and how can I succeed if not trying? Even though I'm losing sometimes, I keep trying, I don't give up. I thought you know that."

I frowned. Yeah, I knew. Reggie taught me that, involuntarily.

"I'm challenging you because I hope that someday I'll win." he continued. "And being strong is not resumed only to have strong Pokemons. You have to trust your Pokemons."

My fist clenched again. I have heard this stupid phrase so many times.

"Well," I said, my lips twisting in a malicious sneer. "Trust hasn't helped you so much lately."

"Maybe," he said. "but it gives me the power to carry on, to keep trying. It helps me to be better."

I turned my head away, avoiding his stare. For the first time, I began thinking about that feeling I've been trying to destroy. I hated it, but I began to realize that he was right. You had to keep trying and trusting to become the best.

Unexpectedly, I grabbed the front of Ash's jacket and pressed his lips against his.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu screeched when he fell off Ash's shoulder. I didn't know if it was because of the shock or because I pulled Ash harshly towards me.

"What was that?" Ash said, shock printed on his face features. I smirked. "You said you have to try and trust. Now I have tried and I guess I'll see soon if I can trust or not."

Ash looked at me, still shocked, but coped quickly.

"Yes, you can trust." he kissed my lips gently, making the girl and the breeder gasp.

I began to learn a lot from him. He taught me love, friendship and trust. Everything around me began to change.

I was bleached. He was my little palette of colors.

--

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I tried hard to keep Paul in character, I hope I didn't screw up.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
